Ted Mosby
Neodore "Ned" Evelyn Mosby is the main character in the sitcom How I Met Your Mother. He is portrayed by Josh Radnor, with Bob Saget serving as a "Future Ned" who narrates the story to his kids. Character History Ned, the central character of the show, is from Shaker Heights, Ohio, and is a Wesleyan University graduate and an architect who, according to Barney, thinks too much. After his best friend Marshall becomes engaged, Ned decides to try and find his soulmate. Prone to socially questionable romantic gestures, he steals a blue French horn (nicknamed " The Smurf Penis") that was a topic of conversation in his first date with Robin. In a similar vein, he also dresses up as a "hanging chad" every year for Halloween, in the hopes of meeting the "Slutty Pumpkin", a woman dressed as a jack-o'-lantern (complete with strategically placed holes) whom he once met at a Halloween party. For a time, he dates a baker named Victoria, whom he met at a friend's wedding. She accepts a culinary fellowship in Germany, prompting a long-distance relationship, which does not last, due in large part to his persistent feelings for Robin. His friendship with Robin is threatened when he implies that Victoria broke up with him before he actually did, leading to their making out. They ultimately reconcile, and shortly after that, Ned makes one last attempt to win her, hiring a chamber orchestra with blue instruments to play in her apartment while he makes his appeal. She cannot give him a definite answer, but, after she is stuck at her apartment due to an unpredicted storm (that Ned had danced for), she decides to pursue her feelings for him upon his return to her. After nearly a year together, they break up, and Ted no longer sees Robin as "The One," but doesn't reveal the identity of his future wife. Robin, however, does act as a "Aunt" figure of sorts to his future children. Ted comes from Shaker Heights, Ohio, (in real life, Josh Radnor grew up in the Columbus, Ohio area). He was seen cheering for the Cleveland Indians when they were playing the Yankees at a baseball game in the episode Where Are We? and also alluded to once being trapped under a fake rock at a mall in Ohio when he was 9 in the episode Slap Bet. He also wears a Cleveland Indians T-Shirt in the episode Sandcastles In The Sand. He and Marshall were randomly assigned as freshman year roommates at Wesleyan but became friends on a long road trip that was deemed both "Fieroasco" (by Marshall) and the "100k Fiasco" (by Ned). This story was told in Arrivederci, Fiero. For a while Ned claimed to be "vomit-free since '93," meaning he had not vomited for any reason since 1993. However, in the episode Game Night, he reveals that this is not true, and that he vomited on Robin's door mat. He knows sign language (presumably American Sign Language), and has a strong tendency to correct everything that people around him say. It is revealed in "No Tomorrow" that at a St. Patrick's Day party he and Barney attended, his future wife was also present and he inadvertedly met her there. Once he returns to the room of the party the morning after, he picks up a yellow umbrella which can be seen blowing in the wind in the season promo. Also, he becomes the second main character to actually own a car (a blue Toyota Camry Hybrid) after getting a raise at his job in The Chain of Screaming. By the end of the episode, Ted decides to get rid of the car to help Marshall with his income trouble. In The Goat, Ted tells Barney that he no longer wants to be friends after Barney breaks the 'bro code' by sleeping with Robin. The two eventually reconcile in the Season Three Finale Miracles, after both were in accidents (Ned in a taxi crash, Barney being run over by a bus on the way to visit Ned in the hospital). At the end of season 3, it is also revealed that by Ned's 31st birthday, Robin will be living in the apartment. At the beginning of the third season, Ned, while drunk, gets a tattoo on his lower back (his "tramp stamp"). He goes to see a doctor in order to have it removed, and goes on a date with the doctor in The Platinum Rule. In Ten Sessions, they reveal Stella as the doctor, and after the tattoo is removed, Ned takes her on a two-minute date. The begin dating, and at the end of "Miracles" Ned proposes to Stella. She says yes at the beginning of the fourth season. Ned invites Stella's ex-husband to his wedding, which unbeknownce to him, cause Stella and he ex-husbands feelings to reamerge for each other and Stella leaves Ned at the alter. Romantic Interests * Stella Zinman (Current at the end of Season 3) - a dermatologist who removes Ned's butterfly tattoo during Season 3. After taking her on a two-minute date, they start dating. He proposes to her at the end of Season 3, however, she does not give a definite response. At the beginning of Season 4, she tells Ned she will marry him. However, she leaves ted at the alter and runs of with her ex-husband. Played by Sarah Chalke. * Natalie - a girl Ned had dated prior to the start of the story as well as during Season 1. Both times Ted breaks up with her on her birthday, with the first time being on an answering machine. * Trudy - a girl who Ned hooked up with first during season 1 (The Pineapple Incident, then met again in the third season Third Wheel. Played by Danica McKellar * Victoria - a baker at Buttercup Bakery whom Ned meets at Stuart and Claudia's wedding. They date for a few months before she accepts a culinary fellowship overseas, and after trying long-distance for a while, they break up. Played by Ashley Williams * Robin Scherbatsky - reporter for Metro News 1. Ned meets her in the pilot episode and takes her out on a date, but after telling her he loves her on the first date, she ends it. They begin dating again at the end of Season 1, but break up at the end of Season 2. * Amy - a tattoo girl, Ned met at the beginning of Season 3. She is responsible for Ned's Tramp stamp, and therefore for Ted and Stella's meeting. Category:Characters